1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct opposing players to effect recapture of an imprisoned token king.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and board games such as checkers and chess have been employed having predetermined movements for various players. In contrast to the prior art, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,070; 4,226,419; 4,815,745; 4,982,965; and 4,385,764, the instant invention directs a player to attempt the recapture of a captured token king, with various prescribed powers to be designated arbitrarily relative to the individual soldier players. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.